battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Assault rifle
An assault rifle is a rifle capable of automatic fire with an intermediate cartridge from a detachable box magazine. Its cartridge falls in between the low power ammunition used in Pistols, Submachine Guns, and high power rifle ammunition used in Battle Rifles and many Sniper Rifles, allowing for more controllable recoil while still maintaining an effective range of several hundred meters. Assault rifles are meant to be lightweight and though they are selective-fire weapons with large magazines, they do not have the thermal mass, cooling ability, or ammunition capacity to sustain a high volume of fire like a machine gun. They have been featured in almost every installment in the Battlefield Series. Comparison Advantages * Decent performance in most shooting situations. * Decent to excellent reload speed to maintain readiness. * Can receive a variety of weapon accessories, or even attachable gadgets (starting with Battlefield: Bad Company). * Full automatic fire. Disadvantages * Outclassed by other weapon types in certain situations. * Limited ability to engage multiple opponents. * Lower suppressive effect (starting with Battlefield 3) versus Carbines Modern carbines are shortened assault rifles, offering similar performance at close range. Assault rifles generally outperform carbines at longer range. Disadvantages to carbines—as a result of their improved maneuverability—may be represented by longer draw time, less favorable recoil, and slower movement speed while firing the weapon. versus Battle Rifles Battle rifles use a full-power rifle cartridge. Assault rifles tend to have a larger magazine capacity, higher rate of fire, and favorable recoil. However, assault rifles will generally have a lower damage model and overall damage potential per magazine. Appearances Battlefield 1942 Battlefield: Vietnam Battlefield 2 Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Battlefield 2142 Battlefield: Bad Company Battlefield Heroes } |name=Assault Rifles of Battlefield Heroes |title=Assault Rifles of Battlefield Heroes |style=text-align:left; font-size:84%; clear: both; |state= |titlestyle=background: #252525; color: #FFFFFF; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background:#252525; color: #FFFFFF; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #3C3E4A; padding: 0px 5px; width: auto; |group1=Soldier Kit |list1=M16 · AK-74 }} Battlefield: Bad Company 2 } |name=Assault Rifles of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 |title=Assault Rifles of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 |style=text-align:left; font-size:84%; clear: both; |state= |titlestyle=background: #252525; color: #FFFFFF; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background:#252525; color: #FFFFFF; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #3C3E4A; padding: 0px 5px; width: auto; |group1=Assault Kit |list1=AEK-971 Vintovka · XM8 Prototype · F2000 Assault · STG.77 AUG · AN-94 Abakan · M416 · M16A2 (M16A2 SA) |group2=Engineer Kit |list2=9A-91 Avtomat · SCAR-L Carbine · XM8 Compact · AKS-74u Krinkov }} Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam } |name=Assault Rifles of Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam |title=Assault Rifles of Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam |style=text-align:left; font-size:84%; clear: both; |state= |titlestyle=background: #252525; color: #FFFFFF; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background:#252525; color: #FFFFFF; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #3C3E4A; padding: 0px 5px; width: auto; |group1=Assault Kit |list1=M16/M16A1 · AK-47 }} Battlefield Play4Free } |name=Assault Rifles of Battlefield Play4Free |title=Assault Rifles of Battlefield Play4Free |style=text-align:left; font-size:84%; clear: both; |state= |titlestyle=background: #252525; color: #FFFFFF; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background:#252525; color: #FFFFFF; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #3C3E4A; padding: 0px 5px; width: auto; |group1=Assault Kit |list1=G3A4 · M16A2 · AEK-971 · STG77AUG · SCAR-L · M4A1 · AN-94 Abakan · 416-Carbine · XM8 · AK-47 · F2000 · FAMAS |group2=Engineer Kit |list2=AKS-74u · 9A-91 · XM8C · PDW-R · AS Val · G53 }} Battlefield 3 } |name=Assault Rifles of Battlefield 3 |title=Assault Rifles of Battlefield 3 |style=text-align:left; font-size:84%; clear: both; |state= } |titlestyle=background: #252525; color: #FFFFFF; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background:#252525; color: #FFFFFF; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #3C3E4A; padding: 0px 5px; width: auto; |group1=Assault Kit |list1=M16A3 · M16A4 · AK-74M · M416 · AEK-971 · F2000 · AN-94 · KH2002 · FAMAS (BtK) · L85A2 (BtK) · AUG A3 (CQ) · SCAR-L (CQ) |group2=All Kits |list2=AS Val }} Battlefield 4 Battlefield Hardline Videos Battlefield Play4Free - Assault Rifle Sounds Battlefield Bad Company 2 - Assault Rifle Sounds External links * Wikipedia Category:Weapons of Battlefield